


Snowball fight!

by EndlessFangirl



Series: Sengen Week 2020- 2021 [6]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Day 6, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Sengen week, Short & Sweet, Snow, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl
Summary: Maybe a snow day is needed.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Sengen Week 2020- 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080845
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Sengen Week 2020-2021





	Snowball fight!

“Senkuu, Gen!” A small child voice called for the two of them. “Hey come on wake up,”

Senkuu groaned. Having someone yell for him and Gen was not the best way to start the day. Senkuu felt Gen start to stir awake under Senkuu’s arm. The observatory door opened and with it, a gush of cold wind filled the observatory.

“Ghana colddd,” Gen groaned.

“Oh sorry,” The voice apologized before closing the door behind them.

“Dear Suika, while I appreciate your company why’d you’d wake us up?” Gen yawned.

“Because it’s the first snowfall of the winter!” Suika burst out. “Everyones already got side playing in the snow,”

“Ok ok just give us a second ok? Tell the others well be out in a second,” Gen sleepily asked Suika.

“Ok!” Suika beamed before heading back outside.

Gen turned over to face Senkuu. “Morning Senkuu chan,” Gen rubbed his eyes.

“Morning mentalist,” Senkuu groggily replied.

Senkuu pulled Gen closer to conserve body heat between the two.

“Someone feeling affectionate today,” Gen pointed out.

“No, It’s just cold,” Senkuu hisseed.

Gen sighed. “Sometimes you can be so difficult you know?”

“This coming from the same guy who will spend all day not doing work?” Senkuu commented.

“Hey, that’s me being....  _ resourceful  _ not difficult,” Gen huffed.

“Sure mentalist,” Senkuu groans while getting up. “But you’re doing work today,”

“Fine,” Gen sighed.

Senkuu’s hair was always a mess in the morning and today was no exception. Gen would constantly tease him about his leak hair and question how messy it was when Senkuu woke up, but today felt different. Gen affectedly placed a kiss into the untamed hair.

“Join us when you’re done ok?” Gen said.

“Sure,” Senkuu replied.

Gen grabbed his coat and headed down the ladder onto the snow below him. Through everything, it felt like Gen had almost forgotten the texture of snow.

“Heads up!” A voice yelled

“Hu- ACKK!” Gen grunted as something hit the back of his head and pushed him forward. Gen rubbed the back of his head as he turned around to see what was the cause of the projectile. Kohaku and Suika were there with a few snowballs in their arms. “That urt -hayy,”

“Oh don’t be mad, we’re going to hit Senkuu but you came down first,” Kohaku snickered.

“Oh?” Gen raised an eyebrow.

“Do you want to join us, Gen?” Suika when up to Gen and asked.

“Of course,” Gen clapped his hands together.

Senkuu groaned while trying to get the knots out of his hair.

“How does my hair even get knotted like his,” Senkuu groaned trying to run the brush through it.

After a long time looking in the mirror and brushing his hair Senkuu finally got the knots out.

“Hey Senkuu chan come on!” Senkuu heard Gen call for him. “You’re missing out on the snow day,”

“Ya ya,” Senkuu yelled back.

Senkuu grabbed his coat and put it on before heading out the door and climbing down the ladder to the ground. Everyone was circled around Senkuu with their hands behind their backs.

“What are you…?” Senkuu hesitates before-

“Fire!”

In an instant, a bunch of snowballs thrown at Senkuu’s face. Senkuu raised up his hands to try and block the snowballs but they came from all sides.

“Aruggg hey!” Senkuu shouted.

Senkuu slipped on the ground. His fall was cushioned with the snow beneath him.

“Pfttt s- sorry Senkuu chan,” Gen laughed.

“Ohh ya?” Senkuu jeered. “Take this mentalist,” Senkuu formed a snowball in his hand and threw it at the older man.

“Ahhh hey!” Gen yelled.

He ducked out of the way of the snowball, but it still hit something… Gen turned around to see what it hit.

“Why you…,” Kohaku growled.

“Hey calm down lione- ahh!,” Chrome tried to say before a snowball hit him in the face.

“Hahaha- ahh!” Ginro yelped.

“Snowball fight!” Suika shouted before rolling away in her watermelon.

Everyone reached down and grabbed snow below. Soon a bunch of snowballs was being thrown at random. Maybe today was a good day for a break.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is so short. I still need to work on my writing endurance.  
> \----------  
> Next fanfic on 1/4  
> Twitter :@Endlessao3  
> Tumblr :@endlessfangirlao3


End file.
